


Even Though

by Bunnybitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gabriel is an asshole, Human Kwamis, Intimacy, I’ll add more when I think of them, M/M, Multi, Neglect, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse, possible heavy sexual content, sexual mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: A mute Marinette Dupain Cheng is accepted into the academy of Miraculous to help learn more about her abilities. When waiting in the subway, she meets Chloe, her roommate. Chloe seems to be a bit of a trouble maker, and has made it clear she has a criminal record. But Felix chose to put them together, so she trusts him. Right?





	1. Yes, I know Bridgette

**Author's Note:**

> Oof so I’m not sure how this will go but feedback is very much appreciated. Still writing TPAATP, just taking a small break.
> 
> Powers au.

 

“Mari! I’m so excited! You’re going to the school I went to!” Bridgette cheered, doing an excited spin. “You know you were so lucky to be born as a miraculous! I mean I was too but I’m just so glad you were because with mixed families you never know!”

 

Marinette simply smiled as her older sister slipped a trey of cookies into the oven. She was unable to reply audibly, as she had been mute since birth. Her sister knew this of course, so she turned around to read the hand signs she knew Marinette would make.

 

Bridgette stayed quiet for a second to read her sister’s words. “Why do they wait till your nineteen? Oh well it’s not that way for everyone. Some go to the school at fifteen. It’s when they read that you’re ready! Plus you already know how to use your abilities! This school is just to help bring out the full magical potential!”

 

Marinette nodded. ‘I just wish it wasn’t a boarding school though.’

 

“Yeah, I agree. And it’s also fairly likely they’ll have a sign translator. They did when I was there. He was actually a student my age. I never needed it if course but a girl in my class did. His name was-“

Bridgette cut off when her sister began to sign something.

 

‘Felix. Yes, I know. You’re dating and pregnant with his child now and are getting married next year. You’ve told me.’

 

Both shared a laugh, though Marinette’s was silent. 

 

“It’s such a lovely story! You gotta let me tell it as many times as I want.” Bridgette fake pouted, crossing her arms.

 

Marinette only shook her head with a smile and a sigh. ‘Tell it again on your wedding day.’

 

“Not a bad idea, sis!” Bridgette laughed, pulling out a chair to sit next to Marinette. “So when are you leaving?”

 

Marinette held up one finger.

 

“One week?”

 

Marinette nodded. 

 

“I’ll have exactly a week to tell you everything I know then! I’ll start with this. When you’re traveling there, be careful. Mostly people against or jealous of those with abilities are not ones you’ll run into. And I know it would be hard for you anyways because you can’t speak, but don’t make it clear you’re a miraculous until in a safe space. Alright?”

 

Marinette nodded. ‘Of course. I know what happened to Esa.’

 

Bridgette’s bright and cheerful expression turned sorrow and glum. “Y...Yeah. I couldn’t stand if that happened to you...” Her expression quickly filled with glee once more. “But we’re not gonna focus on that! Just turn it off! It’s what I always tell myself.” Bridgette made the motion of clicking off a light switch. ~~ (Bunny your Book of Mormon side is showing) ~~

 

Marinette frowned, but her smile returned quickly. ‘How about we talk about what I’m going to pack.’

 

“Oooo! Oh yeah! I wonder who you’ll get roomed with! Normally they’ll just pair you with someone who doesn’t have dorm partner. Age generally does matter but length of time doesn’t. Like you could get paired with someone that’s been there since age fifteen. It’s always possible they could put you in a room without a partner not, but that’s not likely with you. Because you have a disability they’re likely to put you with someone.”

 

‘I hope they’re nice. Not everyone is always accepting that I’m mute.’ Marinette signed, glancing to the side.

 

“Well if you do get paired with someone that way then just call me and I’ll have it changed immediately. I’m well liked there. Felix actually still works there part time. So ask to talk to him if you ever need it. Alright?”

 

Marinette nodded. ‘I will.’

 

“Good!” Bridgette’s phone buzzes after she spoke. “Ooo! Felix is texting me about the new inflow of students! He knows your coming by the way. Any preference with the type of person you get paired with?”

 

‘Hm. Likely just someone that’s kind and has their own style. Someone that understands uniqueness and being different.’

 

“Can do!” Bridgette cheered, typing into her phone. About a minute later, she received a reply.

 

‘Felix<3’

‘I know just the girl to pair her with. Probably not what you would expect or think. In fact you’d probably think I’m insane. So I’ll keep it a surprise.’

 

Bridgette made a confused face. “What?.....He says he knows just the person but he thinks I’d think he’s insane for suggesting her? I don’t know, just tell me yourself when you get there, Alright?”

 

Marinette nodded. ‘Felix is a very smart man. He knows what he’s doing.’

 

///

 

The bells of the arriving subway train rang through. Marinette always enjoyed sounds like that. Not being able to speak always helped her focus more on her surroundings. She had four whole large suitcases propped right next to her place against the wall. All were in a floral or dotted pattern, each in a different pink shade. She stood typing on her phone, not caring to observe the people around her at the moment. 

 

“Thanks!” A low, nasty voice rang out, dashing past Marinette. The flashing pink of one of her suitcases caught her eye. She was hardly able to move before a golden and black flash of color followed. 

 

“Hey shit head! Subway robbery was so totally last decade.” 

 

The sight was clearer now that the gold and black flash had pinned the suitcase thief to the ground. The gold and black flash was a woman with long, light golden hair. She wore a black leather jacket with a white and black stripped crop top underneath, with daisy duke cut black shorts and black ankle lace up boots to top off the look. From what Marinette could see, she had tattoos covering her right thigh. 

 

“What, am I supposed to be threatened by you just because you’re wearing leather?” The thief snarked. The smug grin was wiped off his face when a black goopy mass was summoned into the woman above him’s hand. 

 

“Nope. You’re supposed to be threatened by this.” The black mass collectively gathered to the tip of her pointer finger, creating a long, sharp point. She injected the point into this arm, and the man went completely still. The woman grabbed the suitcase, pushing herself to stand. She hummer on her way back over to Marinette.

 

Many people gasped at what they had just seen. Many mummers began to spread across the tunnel.

 

Marinette’s eyes moved from the still man, then to the blonde that was now in front of her.

 

“Hey, sorry about shitheads like that. You been down here before?” The blonde placed the suitcase back next to the three others.

 

Marinette pointed to the woman, the man, then back to the woman, her eyes still wide.

 

“Oh, him? He’s gonna he fine. It just paralyzes people for five minutes. He’s still conscious actually.” She turned her head back to face the paralyzed man, holding up Her middle finger. “Fuck you asshole!” She cackled, then turned back to Marinette. “No need to be speechless. So, what’s you’re name bluebell?”

 

Marinette scrolled through ways to communicate to this woman that she couldn’t speak in her head. She pointed to her mouth, then made an ‘x’ with her fingers. 

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Lost your voice?”

 

Marinette shook her head. She made an ‘x’ with her fingers again, putting it over her mouth. 

 

“Oh. You’re mute?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“So I guess you kinda have to be speechless.” She chuckled. “Wait. Wait you’re mute.”

 

Marinette made a face, nodding again.

 

“Mute, suitcases. Ooo! You’re gonna be my roommate at Miraculous academy. I’m Chloe, you must be Marinette. What’s your power?”

 

Marinette’s face filled with quick panic. She made a ‘lower volume’ signal with her hand.

 

Chloe only laughed. “What kind of bullshit has been fed into your head? You don’t need to be scared to reveal you’re a miraculous. No one will hurt you. And if they do, you’re smarter and stronger than they are. So. What can you do?”

 

Marinette glanced around. She couldn’t think of a way to signal ‘not right now’ with her hands, so she decided that pulling out her phone would be the simplest thing to do. She typed a message in her notes, then held it out for the blonde to see. 

 

‘I’d rather not do it right now. Could I show you in our room?’

 

Chloe nodded once she read the note. “Oh yeah, totally.”

 

Marinette typed another note.

 

‘Why are you not at the school right now anyways?’

 

Chloe let out a short laugh. “Oh! Cause it’s a weekend and I don’t wanna be. I like surfing down here. It’s fun. But I’ll go back with you. The train there is in ten minutes. You came awfully early.”

 

Marinette typed something else into her phone. ‘I was just already down here.’

 

“Ah. Makes sense I guess. I’ve been at the school since I was sixteen. I kinda have to be there. My dad was going to send me to prison if I didn’t find some place like this to control myself.”

 

Marinette tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, yeah. My criminal record. Something we won’t get into.” Chloe laughed.

 

Marinette quickly shot her eyes around, making a face.

 

“I haven’t murdered anyone, I promise. I didn’t rape anyone either, that’s just fucking sick. Mostly just vigilante delinquent things. I mean a few were illegal but nothing super super immoral. I mean I just saved your bag so I get some slack there.”

 

Marinette shrugged with a slight nod, as if to say ‘I guess so’.

 

“So! Whatcha into? What do you need all these suitcases for anyways?”

 

‘I like fashion design...lots of that stuff in there..’ Marinette typed.

 

“Oh, I love fashion. I mean I’m not a designer, just the shopping part. I could totally model for you.”

 

Marinette nodded with a slight smile.

 

“No need to be hesitant, I’m absolutely fabulous! Why have a gorgeous blonde at your disposal and not use her however you want?”

 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed a bright red at Chloe’s phrasing. She quickly shook out her head. 

 

Chloe chuckled at the sight of the flustered raven. “Alright, Sorry. Guess I worded that strange.”

 

A train pulled into the platform near the two, cutting both off from giving an form of reply.

 

“Train 5B begin to load. We will be leaving in five minutes.” An overhead voice called.

 

“Hm. It’s early. Well let’s start to head on now. The back always has the best seats and the most room for luggage.” Chloe grabbed two of Marinette’s bags, entering the door of the train. Marinette sighed, following her with her remaining bags.

 

///

 

Marinette was thankful she had chosen the window seat. She had been sleeping for god knows how long of the trip, and had fallen against the window. She was glad she had fallen that direction, and not onto the blonde next to her. Well, the blonde that _was_ next to her. When the raven had woken up, the blonde wasn’t next to her anymore. Instead, she was placed a few seats forward, arguing with other passengers.

 

“You don’t get to pull any of your tricks, Chloe! Don’t make another bad seed out of a perfectly good and well mannered girl!” The voice that had spoken belonged to a girl with bright orange hair pulled into a short side braid. She had thin glasses on her face, and was wearing a long sleeved pink dress.

 

“I’m not! You don’t know what you’re talking about, Sabrina! A criminal record does not make me a bad person.”

 

“Doesn’t matter! You need to stay away from her as soon as we hit campus!”

 

Chloe laughed in response to this statement. “Well maybe you should bring in that compliment with Felix. He assigned me as her roommate.”

 

The orange-haired Sabrina let out a gasp. “What?!”

 

Chloe had briefly shot a glance back at Marinette, focusing just long enough to see she was now awake and watching the conversation unfold. In response, Chloe threw a wink in her direction. “Oh no need to worry, Doll. This is just Sabrina. She has no idea what she’s talking about.”

 

Marinette felt her face turn red again. She only nodded.

 

“Wow, you really leave her speechless.” Sabrina rolled her eyes. Another laugh was prompted from Chloe.

 

“She’s mute, orange rind. But if we want to go with that I suppose we can.”

 

“Don’t call me that. I don’t take nicknames.” 

 

“Awww. Too bad. Suck it up, Sabrina.” Chloe hopped over the back of the seat, making her way over sit next to Marinette once again. “She goes to our school. Total buzz kill. Her dad’s the school’s main patrol officer. Thinks she’s the embodiment of rules, regulations, and respect. ~~(Bunny your Zombie Prom muscial fan is showing)~~ But she’s not, so.”

 

“I can still hear you!” Sabrina shot.

 

“I’m being loud on purpose boo-hoo!” She turned to face Marinette again. “So. Wang to play twenty questions?”

 

///

 

The campus was absolutely huge. Not unexpected. There wasn’t a ton of people out at the moment—not completely strange considering it was a weekend. Marinette decided she preferred it this way, for it was much calmer. The two were walking around the back way, making their way to the dorm building where Marinette was to join Chloe in living. It was a rather nice place. The side walls were nice, the grounds around the buildings were well tended to. The back side was a nice place, very calm. Perhaps she could come out here to sketch.

 

Marinette’s thoughts were cut off when she found her foot slamming into one of her suitcases that has suddenly found itself in front of her path, and her body flying to the side. This was followed by the sensation of ramming into another body, both toppling onto the ground. A voice below her groaned.

 

She was suddenly rocketed up from the other person, and thrown to the side. Before she could hit the ground, she was caught by a growing Chloe.

 

“Adrien! Dude you okay?” The voice came from the male that has thrown her away from who she now saw was a blonde boy.

 

“It’s-ah-Fine, Nino. It’s happened before. And she didn’t mean to.” His smile was very sweet and understanding. It matched the vibe of sugary candy he as a whole gave off. Nino, apparently, fetched a black cane that hall sprawled to the side. Once he helps Adrien stand back up, the latter took and adjusted it in his hand. Once he had re-balanced, her turned to face the two girls. “Hey Chloe. And...I’ve never seen you before. What’s your name?” He flashed another friendly smile. 

 

“Her name is Marinette. She’s mute. She’s new here and has been assigned to be my roommate so, we’re just heading there now.” Chloe replied. Her tone was friendly speaking to Adrien, but the glare she had fixed on Nino was not.

 

“Oh, well nice to meet you, Marinette! You know FSL?”

 

Marinette signed, ‘yes. I speak it fluently.’

 

Adrien chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Considering you said ‘yes, I speak it fluently’. A close family friend of mine is one of the head sign translators here.”

 

‘Felix! He’s dating my sister! She’s pregnant with his child.’

 

“Aww! Tell her I said congratulations.”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“How are you being so friendly to her, Adrien? She could have seriously hurt you! You’ve already got a permanently damaged hip that’s why you’re got a cane.”

 

“I know, I know. But it wasn’t her fault. Accidents happen. No need to be all snappy and nasty over it.”

 

Wow. This Adrien was like...a super kind extraordinarily pleasant person. He also felt familiar, but that might have been because Felix mentioned him and she just didn’t remember.

 

“Hey, you said you know Felix. Has he ever mentioned the Agreste family before?”

 

Wow. Almost like he read her mind. Could those be his abilities? She hoped not. 

 

‘You mean like the Gabriel Agreste fashion empire?’

 

He nodded. “Yep. That’s my family. I used to be a model for my dad, but I had to retire from it when I damaged my hip in a shoot one time. Now I’ve got this cane. And I also see like I always have a thin black sheet over my eyes.”

 

‘Wow...you can still read sign?’

 

“Yep. I just have to concentrate extra hard on where I’m looking. But I’m pretty used to it.”

 

“Adrien has always been super duper talented in a ton of different things. Our families were friends when we were kids.” Chloe smiled, twirling a lock of her hair.

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. My dad eventually cut me off from everything. Felix was pretty much the only person I got to see. But I respect him. He’s the adult and knows best.”

 

These words prompted a scoff from Nino. “Dude, your dad doesn’t know a damn thing. He’s fucking stupid, delusional, and abusive.”

 

“Nino, don’t say that. It’s not true. I don’t like disrespecting my father. He’s raised me to know much better.”

 

“He doesn’t let you have a personality.” Nino retorted with an eye roll. “You have so much more in you than you think you do. And it’s his fault it won’t come out.”

 

“We should probably be on our way.” Chloe sighed, readjusting her grip on the two suitcases she was carrying. 

 

Adrien nodded. “Alright! See you around Chlo, see you around Mari.”

 

Marinette smiled, turning and stepping to leave after she had done so.

 

///

 

The room was almost exactly what Marinette had predicted it would be. Chloe’s side of the room anyways. The pale gray wall was covered in wall decorations and posters, most of a black color. Chloe’s side of the room held the window, which was accompanied by a window seat. That was decorated in white, black, and gold pillows. Long glittery black curtains hung from both sides. Chloe’s bed was very tall. On it was a thick black and white stripped comforter, pillows the same color as the ones on the window seat messily placed on top. A golden bear with black and white accents and a plush bee lay a bit off from the middle. The closet on that side had been painted black, sticker jewels in a rectangle pattern long the edges.

 

The other half of the room, the one with the door, was rather plain. There was a plain bed with a generic white desk against the wall across from it. A big cardboard back was placed near the desk. This had been a box she shipped to the school earlier in the week. Her half of the room was incredibly plain. Way too plain for Marinette. But she could fix it, given a few days and some free time of course.

 

“So this is our room. You said you’re a designer, so you can fix all that blandness. Yeah, I’m repulsed by it too. I don’t like pain white. Black is more my color.”

 

Marinette nodded. She placed herself on the bed gently. Once she had done so, she pulled out her phone, pointing to it.

 

“You want my phone number?”

 

Marinette nodded. Chloe walked over to join Marinette on the bed, her weight slightly sinking the mattress. She quickly entered her number into the mute girl’s phone, handing it back afterwards.

 

“So. You want to meet anyone else? There’s a campus hangout down town. Well, I mean it doesn’t officially belong to us, but only miraculous academy students go there. There’s a bar but that’s only the part in the back. There’s a stage that there are occasionally performances on. Can you play an instrument?”

 

Marinette shook her head.

 

“Oh me neither. Adrien is an absolute angel on that piano though. He doesn’t like to go down there because some of the teachers associate it with the rebel students, but it’s not a bad place. Really. I will get him to play there one day.”

 

Marinette typed something into her phone, shooting Chloe a text. With the bing, Chloe took out her phone and opened it. 

 

‘I believe in you :3 we can go tonight:3’

 

“Aw. Cat face.” Chloe giggled. “It’s better if you go later. More people. Ten maybe?”

 

‘Hm uh...sure...you promise this isn’t anything bad?’

 

“Bluebell. I’d never do that to you. I like having you as my roommate. If I was caught getting you into something bad, you’d automatically be moved out. Plus Felix trusted me and that is fucking weird so I don’t wanna blow it.”

 

Marinette shrugged with another nod. It was hardly even her first day, and it was already very long. 

 

///

 

The night sky was a beautiful deep purple and blue mix, white twinkling stars sprinkled in to accent. Marinette and Chloe were walking along the city street. Marinette had brought up her question of what to wear to this sort of place, and Chloe insisted casual. Causal always meant causal and cute for Marinette. So naturally, that’s the kind of attire she had on. A pastel pink long sleeve sweater decorated in black rose print stretched across her torso, a black choker with a rose of the the same pastel pink color of the sweater strapped around her neck. Her pleated black school girl style skirt below the sweater was joined by black fishnet stallings, black heeled boots atop but below them. Her hair was pulled into simple pigtails, light pink ribbons holding them firmly in place.

 

Chloe’s attire matched her vibe perfectly. The same black and white stripped crop top from early lay on her, the lack of leather jacket revealing it was a tank top. The black fingerless gloves and choker helped her upper half to not be so bare. Well, the tattoo sleeve on her right arm helped that one. She remained with the same heel ankle boots and Daisy Duke style shorts from earlier.

 

“You know, you never told me what your power was.” Chloe began.

 

Marinette pulled out her phone, shooting Chloe a message.

 

‘Creating a random item from thin air. I can’t control what I make. The item normally ends up aiding the situation I’m in in some form. It tends to drain my energy, so I can’t make a bunch close together. I also have a repairing ability, but that’s a little more complicated.’

 

“Oh wow. That’s so much cooler than mine. Lucky bug.” She gently elbowed Marinette in the arm. 

 

Marinette shrugged with a smile. 

 

Chloe turning and moving to open a door of a nearby building indicated to Marinette that they had arrived at their destination. The two entered, and Marinette’s eyes began to observe her surroundings.

 

The building had a lot of lights, but they were all dim, giving off a night club-like atmosphere. The wall was a deep red colored brick the whole way around. Right in the middle of the averaged sized building against the back wall was a small stage, just as Chloe had mentioned there would be. There was someone on it, but she couldn’t quite make out details from her position all the way in the front. There was also a bar in the back corner, again as Chloe had mentioned. It wasn’t particularly large, but was an average size. There were people littered among the sea of tables. Many of the tables had food placed atop them as well, which told Marinette another function of this place was to serve as a restaurant.

 

“Chloe!” A a raspy female voice called. 

 

Chloe waved with a smile in the direction of the voice, leading Marinette to where it came from. There were three people placed at the table. One girl with short, spiky pink hair and a rather punk attire, one rather upset looking long haired red-headed male, and a male with long brown hair resting his head on the red head’s shoulder.

 

“Hey Timebreaker!” Chloe smiled. “How are ya?”

 

“Alix, did you seriously have to call her over here?” The red head grumbled.

 

“She’s not bad Nath, relax. Chloe’s a totally chill bad girl! And my friend. Speaking of friends, who’s the new girl?”

 

“Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, this is Marinette. She’s mute so she can’t speak. She’s new to the school, and I am her elected roommate. Felix chose me himself.”

 

Alix let out a gasp. “Wicked cool! I thought anyone on the board would deem you a bad influence. That’s why you’ve been roommate-less since you first came.”

 

“Meh. Me too. But apparently he’s decided I’ve done something right. Idk.”

 

“You look way too sweet for Queen Bee, here.” Nathaniel grumbled, eye’s flashing over to Marinette.

 

Marinette made an awkward face. She was getting all sorts of mixed signals about this girl, and she wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

 

“Oo oo oo! Totally forgot to add. Mari. You’re like...born mute, right? You didn’t have an unfortunate encounter and have it taken from you?” Alix asked. She was genuinely serious it seemed. Huh.

 

Marinette’s expression contorted to that of confusion. She nodded slowly.

 

“She’s mute since birth. No Silencer encounters.” Chloe clarified.

 

“Chloe, your friend looks confused. Think you should explain?” Nathaniel commented flatly. 

 

“Oh yeah. Silencer. Luka Couffaine. He’s on the stage right now. His power is to steal voices and use them for himself. Very mysterious.”

 

Marinette turned her head to look at the stage. Now that she was closer, she had a clearer view. On the stage was a male placed on a stool playing a guitar. He had dark hair with bright blue tips pulled into a side ponytail. He appeared to have on eye liner over his narrow blue eyes. Over his mouth, he wore a surgeon-like mask in a black color. Around his neck was a thick collar like choker, along with a short chain necklace. He wore a black hoodie jacket matched by black jeans and knee high buckle boots. Noticing her staring, the silent punk focused his eyes over to her. Marinette quickly turned back to face the group.

 

Upon turning back, Marinette had noticed that Nathaniel also had focused his gaze on Luka. He turned back a moment after she did.

 

“He’s a straight up angel from heaven on that guitar. I know Nath sure thinks so too.” After she spoke, Alix elbowed Nathaniel in the side, who returned the action with a growl. 

 

“Nathaniel here insists it’s nothing. But I think someone has a bit of a crush.” Chloe cackled.

 

“I have a boyfriend, and he’s right here.” Nathaniel retorted.

 

Marc didn’t say anything. He only lay against Nathaniel with his eyes on the group.

 

“Some people call him siren you know. Beautiful and magical.” Chloe added.

 

“Ondine is the real siren. She literally is a siren. Well, a type of siren. More of that she can just warp your mind to make you think you’re in an ocean alone with her and will try to serve her. She doesn’t sing.” Alix shrugged.

 

“True, True. Speaking of Ondine, have you seen her and or Aurore here tonight?” Chloe asked.

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. She pulled out her phone, shooting Chloe a message.

 

‘Aurore. You mean like Aurore Beauréal?’

 

“You know her? Yeah.” Chloe nodded.

 

‘We were childhood best friends. It’s been so long since I’ve seen her.’

 

“She comes here almost every night. Your bound to run into her some night.”

 

Marinette smiled, then made a heart with her hands.

 

///

 

“Really, The should let me have a cat. It could be a seeing eye cat or something.”

 

Nino laughed through a sigh. “Adrien. Dude. A seeing eye cat? Really?”

 

“Yes!” Adrien fell onto the window seat, falling back against the window. “I want a cat! I can turn into one but that’s not enough. I want to hold a cat. Cats are adorable. Why can you have a turtle but o can’t have a cat?”

 

“They let me have a turtle because it pretty much just sits there in a glass container and doesn’t do anything all day.” Nino answers, plopping himself onto his bed. “I’m finally gonna grab some shut eye. It’s almost midnight.”

 

Adrien nodded, his eyes focused outsidethe window. “Yeah, I probably should too.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna meet with Luka again.”

 

“Well I-I Just...Well we have an assignment to discuss for class on Monday...”

 

“That’s not going to work on me, Adrien.”

 

“I really do! I mean I can’t risk Felix seeing me with him. What if he tells my dad? He _hates_ Luka. His whole family actually.”

 

“Felix isn’t that shallow, Adrien.”

 

“You don’t know him! We’re friends but I mean...I can’t risk it.....”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to do anything that was rule breaking and ‘disrespectful to the adults’. What happened to your dad knows best?”

 

“He knows best about most things. Just not this.”

 

“I like you’re finally gaining a free will, Adrien.”

 

“Oh come on, Nino. I’ve always had a free will.”

 

Nino scoffed. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I won’t, Whatever.”

 

///

 

About thirty minutes had passed. Nino was now asleep, and Adrien was pretty close to falling asleep as well. The sudden heavy knock on the window jolted him awake. Adrien moved his dimmed eyes, squinting to get a better view of what lay outside. Upon seeing it was the expected Luka, he smiled and opened it. The blue haired punk climbed in, taking a seat next to Adrien on the window seat. 

 

“Sorry, little bird. I got caught up. Felix came to the club and I stayed in the back till he left.”

 

“Felix? There? Why?”

 

Luka shrugged. “I’m not sure.” After he spoke, the quiet male slipped the face mask down from his face. He grabbed Adrien’s hand, guiding it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. “How are you?”

 

“Good, actually. There’s a new girl. She’s mute, and is sister’s with Felix’s fiancé. She’s really sweet.”

 

“Was she hanging with Chloe?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Did you see her?”

 

Luka nodded. “She went to the club tonight with her. What’s her name?”

 

“Marinette.” Adrien answered. “Maybe I’ll be assigned to be near her since I can read sign.”

 

“That would be pretty neat. They were also talking with Alix, Nathaniel, and Marc. I got Nath gazing at me.”

 

Adrien lightly chuckled. “You’re friends with benefits. Not surprising. You’re very dreamy.”

 

“Thank you, Angel. Your compliments make my heart sing a beautiful song.”

 

“You know...” Adrien adjusted himself in Luka’s lap, leaning his head against the older man’s chest. “Maybe if it weren’t for this hip, we could do something reminiscent to you and Nath..”

 

“There are some things. I just don’t want to risk hurting you. So for now, I’m fine with you leaning against me, the kisses, the gentle affection.”

 

“I get that. You think....I don’t know....I could watch you guys one time....?”

 

Luka let out a soft chuckle, which caused Adrien to blush when he felt it against him. “I’ll discuss it with him.”

 

///

 

The morning birds’ songs woke Marinette gently. Bright sun was flooding in through the window. It was now Sunday morning. A full day before her studies started. A full day to finish customizing her side of the room. She could work with that.

 

 


	2. That’s not a good thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to take Marinette to see Aurore and Ondine. The two decide to take her to the park at night, a decision they very much so regret.

 

“You’ve been working all afternoon and your room looks...Wow just...great.....seriously wow you are talented.” Chloe shook out her head. “Besides the point. Let’s go explore around campus a little more. I got a place to be later and I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone so let’s see if we can find Aurore. Maybe we could check if she’s in her dorm.” Chloe suggested. 

 

Marinette pushed the lid down onto the can of pastel pink paint in front of her, pushing it underneath the desk after she did so. She nodded. 

 

“You uh...what to change first? Your overalls are covered in paint splashes.”

 

Marinette shook her head, making a heart with her hands. 

 

“You like the look it gives?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“That’s cute.”

 

Now the raven felt a slight blush creep up her neck. She flashed another bright smile, pushing herself to stand.

 

///

 

The two were walking down the fourth floor of the girls’ dorm hall.

 

“So there probably are people you need to be weary of here. Most people tell you I’m one of those people but like...they’re just stupid. I’m perfectly fine. A criminal record does not make you a bad influence. Sabrina doesn’t have one and she’s a total bitch.”

 

Marinette only shrugged. She probably would have said more if she could speak, but was also thankful she couldn’t in fear of upsetting Chloe.

 

When at the very last door on the hall, the tow girls stopped.

 

“Want to knock?”

 

Marinette nodded, doing the mentioned action.

 

No reply at first. 

 

“Hm. Knock again. I wonder if anyone’s in there- Wait shh.”

 

Upon listening closely, labored and heavy breath could be heard.

 

Chloe giggled. “Oh, yeah I forgot to mention. Friends with benefits is a very popular thing around here.” Chloe knocked against the door, her force much stronger than Marinette’s. “Yo losers! Chloe’s here open up!”

 

A small shriek of surprise was heard, followed by a cackling laugh. 

 

“J...Jesus Ondine! What the fuck was that?” A raspy voice was heard laughing.

 

“She shocked me! Shut up Aurore!” A light and gentle ‘smack’ was heard along with another laugh from Aurore. 

 

“Don’t hit me with your pillow!” Aurore laughed again. “Give is a minute Ondine’s being a child.”

 

A minute indeed was taken before the door was unlocked and opened. Behind it, stood Aurore. She had her blonde hair pulled into two long pigtails, something she had done since Marinette knew her when they were both kids. She had a simple blue tank top that from the looks of it had just been put on, due to the fact that is was hardly smoothed out with half of it folded up at the bottom. She had simple black track shorts on as well. Her complexion was rather red and sweaty. “Hey, sorry. Yep, you caught us. Mid day I know—...Marinette?!” 

 

Marinette suddenly found herself swept into a tight hug. 

 

“It’s so good to see you again! Oh my goodness I was wondering if you would ever come here! Oh and...you’re rooming with...Chloe...?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“Chloe here is a total bitch.”

 

Chloe nodded. “She’s not wrong.”

 

Aurore pulled back. Oooo! Do you remember when I would create rainclouds and you would make umbrellas and rain boots?” Aurore asked with bright eyes.

 

Marinette nodded with a smile. She raised her hands up together, a red glimmering mass of light summoning inside of the space between them. When she spread them apart, a protein bar was in her hands. Upon seeing it, Aurore swiftly grabbed it. 

 

“I probably need this. Any sort of sexual activity really wears me out cause of my P.O.T.S.” Aurore tore open the wrapper.

 

Marinette nodded with a smile. ‘Do you feel like you’re going to faint?’

 

“I’m a little rusty on sign language but you said something about fainting....” Aurore’s body shifted against the door way. “Yeah, Maybe....”

 

Marinette shifted over to Aurore, adjusting the later’s body against hers. Almost right after doing so, the blonde fell unconscious.

 

Ondine was now standing in the door way. “She sure did get hot, huh?”

 

Marinette’s face was now red. She glanced down at Aurore, then glanced around. 

 

Both Ondine and Chloe laughed. 

 

“Aurore’s been having a hard time recently. Thought I’d help her relax a little bit. Plus my boyfriend dumped me last week. I kinda uh....did my Siren thing to him...? Yeah I stopped before it killed him though.”

 

“Jesus girl.” Chloe cackled. “Why’d he break up with you?”

 

“Because I’m ‘impulsive’ and ‘weird’ and ‘dangerous’. Yeah I have to do a week of community service. Luckily they’re not counting weekends. But I had to listen to Felix lecture me for an hour.” Ondine scoffed. 

 

“Marinette here’s sister is engaged to Felix.” Chloe commented.

 

Marinette glanced around again. 

 

“Oh wow. Is she as bland and strict as him? Or not.”

 

Marinette shook her head.

 

“Not?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“Is she fun and nice?”

 

Marinette once again nodded, a silent laugh accompanying it this time.

 

“That’s neat. Anyways, you can bring Aurore in here. Then wake her up. I’ll help you if you want, but you probably don’t want me to.” Ondine laughed, entering the dorm.

 

Marinette was very much so not impressed by this, and her face showed it. Marinette re-adjusted her grip on Aurore, now holding her bridal style. Chloe and Marinette walked into the room, and Marinette dropped Aurore onto the blue and white cloud printed bed, which she assumed was Aurore’s. After sitting down next to the unconscious blonde, she took the chance to look around. The dorm was in the same layout as her and Chloe’s, pretty expected. Ondine’s side of the room was very sea-themed, and Aurore’s was very weather-themed.

 

“Hey Mari. Thanks for helping me in.” Aurore’s voice let out tiredly. “I can generally bounce right back just gimme a second.”

 

“Sometimes she awakes on her own.” Ondine shrugged. “Anyways. Why did you guys come? I know Aurore isn’t the biggest fan of you, Chloe.”

 

“We’re like frenemies, but more friends than enemies.” Chloe shrugs. “Anyways. We actually just came to see Aurore. I’ve got somewhere to be later and I’ve been instructed not to leave her alone for at least the first week while she’s getting used to things. But I’m allowed to dump her on someone else. Won’t be doing that a lot though. I like being around her. She’s sweet.” 

 

Marinette slightly blushed, shrugging.

 

“What will you be going to do?” Aurore inquired while adjusting her position against the headboard of the bed.

 

“O-Oh it’s not important.”

 

“You’re not getting into trouble, are you?” Ondine raised an eyebrow.

 

“No. Just going downtown a little bit...you won’t tell Nora, will you?”

 

“Course not! We get into trouble sometimes too.” Ondine laughed. “But we don’t have a criminal record.”

 

“Nora is the GA building dorm monitor.” Aurore commented.

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“Whatever.” Chloe shrugged.

 

“Not whatever! No stealing, no violence, no keying cars, and no anything else!”

 

“Max’s car looked much better with a bee in the side of it!” Chloe argued.

 

“You thought so. But Damocles did not.” Ondine reminded.

 

“Whatever.” Chloe repeated. “But no, none of that.”

 

“No drugs either. If you do them, you should be in your room.” Aurore added.

 

“What? C’mon that’s not fair.” Chloe scoffed. “What are you, my mom? Or my dad? And you said it yourself you guys get into trouble too.”

 

“No, I’m not. And, true, but we’re not wreck-less like you. And we don’t have a _criminal record_.” Ondine repeated.

 

“Well whose fault is that?”

 

“Having a criminal record is not a good thing!”

 

“Not with that attitude it’s not.” Chloe retorts.

 

“Not with any attitude!” 

 

Marinette laughed silently while Aurore attempted to stifle her audible laughter. 

 

While Aurore and Marinette conversed, Ondine and 

 

‘Does this happen a lot?’

 

“Happen, lot. Does this happen a lot? Is that you asked?”

 

Marinette nodded. 

 

“Yeah. Chloe doesn’t come up here a lot, but when she does, yeah.” Aurore giggled again. 

 

“I really need to spruce up on my sign language, huh?”

 

Marinette nodded with a silent laugh.

 

“Maybe I could talk to Felix about it. He’s really good at sign language.” 

 

Marinette nodded again. 

 

“Okay Mari well let’s get going, and I’ll bring you back here tonight, Alright?” Chloe was now at the foot of Aurore’s bed. 

 

Marinette nodded, slipping of the side of the bed, going to stand next to Chloe. 

 

“I won’t get into trouble tonight, I promise. But we probably should be going. Bye girls.” Chloe waved, and her and Marinette made their way out the door.

 

“It’s so good to see Marinette again.” Aurore smiled. “She’s always been kind of innocent, so we must be careful around her. Okay?”

 

“Fine, Fine.” Ondine’s phone buzzed, prompting her to pick it up. “Ugh. Kim’s texting me.”

 

“Don’t tell me he’s asking to take you back.”

 

“He’s not, he’s not. Not yet anyways. He’s just said, ‘hey Ondine!’ So far.”

 

“It better stay at that. You gonna reply?”

 

Ondine shrugged. “Gonna see what he wants.”

 

Aurore giggled. “Ha, yeah that’ll be interesting. But stop replying the moment he gets all desperate.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

About a minute after Ondine had sent her reply, Kim’s reply came in. Ondine let out a slight gasp upon reading it.

 

“What?” Aurore questioned.

 

“He said ‘yesterday at the club I saw a girl named Marinette. I knew her as a kid, she’s totally hot now. I know you’re friends and roommates with Aurore and Mari Knew Aurore as kids. She come to see you yet?’ Like holy wow. What a player. I’m not telling him anything about her.”

 

Aurore nodded. “Good for you! Just say she hasn’t dropped by here.”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna say. Honestly. The nerve that boy has.”

 

“I know right!...On another note, whatcha want to do with Marinette tonight when she comes over?”

 

“We could drop by the park. There’s a really nice lake. I could show her my siren form.” Ondine offered.

 

Aurore nodded with a smile. “And there’s a really pretty flower garden. Marinette loves flowers.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

///

 

“Outside the room? Luka you know that’s risky....” Adrien shot his flawed eyes to the side. “Felix is the building monitor this week starting tonight! And nine isn’t that late....You’re already here at eight thirty and that’s bad enough...”

 

Luka slipped an arm around Adrien’s shoulder, pulling the blonde against him, which seemed to relax the later a bit.

 

“Sunshine, relax. I know for a fact the dorm monitors never start their shifts before 9:05. If we leave now, we can make it out without them catching us. But I’d like to play you something tonight. It’s our anniversary, sitting in a room doesn’t feel special.”

 

“I.....I really do want to hear you play....I mean hardly anyone does ever go to the park, especially at night.....I guess we could try. I’ll send Nino a message and we can get going.”

 

“Good. Cause I already have a guitar laying against the side of the building down there.” Luka removed his arm from around Adrien, now shifting the blonde into his arms. “No time to waste.”

 

///

 

“I knew you loved flowers!” Aurore cheered. Aurore has dressed herself in a light blue sundress.

 

Marinette nodded. She was wearing a plain black tank top with a pastel pink skirt. 

 

Ondine, Marinette, and Aurore were walking along the park, the glistening night sky casting a beautiful shadow of light onto them. Upon continuing to walk forward, a soft melodic sound caught the ears of all three girls.

 

“Music. A guitar.” Aurore observed quietly. She then let out a soft gasp. “Silencer must be out here!”

 

“Why would he come to the park?” Ondine wandered quietly.

 

“It is a nice place.” Aurore shrugged.

 

The three were going to turn to leave, but stopped when a voice that wasn’t Luka’s spoke over the music.

 

“You are literally the most talented person on the earth.”

 

“Aw. Thanks, little bird.”

 

Aurore gasped once again. “That’s Adrien! And nicknames? Adrien isn’t allowed to talk to or even be near Luka!”

 

Marinette tilted her head. She turned to leave, but ended up tripping over her own foot, crashing onto the ground. She was now in the the sight of Adrien and Luka, and even if she wasn’t, the noise her fall made would make it apparent someone was there. She heard Adrien’s voice gasp. Marinette took notice that Adrien had been leaning against Luka from the side. 

 

Luka gently pushed Adrien to lean against the back of the bench, then placed his guitar to the side. After doing both these actions, Luka pushed himself to stand, them made a his way over to Marinette. He offered a hand out to her. 

 

Oh god. Oh shit. Silencer. The Silencer is that captured her glance at the bar last night. The one that was wearing a face mask then, but wasn’t right now. The one with the heavy jewelry and makeup. When the figure she was observing let out a chuckle, she jumped, slightly inching backwards.

 

“Aw. Bug, you don’t have to be scared. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not mad at you. Running into us here was an accident.”

 

Marinette very slowly reached out her hand to Luka’s, hesitantly allowing him to pull her up to stand. She turned to leave, but was directed over to where Adrien and the punk were settled.

 

“O-Oh h-hhhhey Ma-Marinette....” Adrien gulped, glance darting around frantically.

 

Marinette snapped to get Adrien’s attention, and he turned his attention to her. ‘I heard you’re not supposed to be around Luka. I won’t tell Felix’.

 

“R-Really?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“Oh thank god. Thank you so much....”

 

‘I thought you respected adults and wouldn’t disobey them’.

 

“Ugh..! Nino said that too....but just....They know what they’re talking about most of the time but not with this....”

 

‘But you can’t just pick and choose-‘

 

“Stop!” Adrien exclaimed through clenched teeth. “I’m so tired of it....”

 

Marinette moved a hand over to her mouth, her face filling with worry and sorrow.

 

 

From behind the tress, Aurore growled. She prepared herself to move to where she could be seen, but was stopped by Ondine. 

 

Luka had once again placed himself next to Adrien. He was rather calm, which was not something Marinette expected. She thought he’d attack her or something. But he didn’t. Instead, he cupped his hands under Adrien’s face, pulling the blonde up into a kiss. So they weren’t just friends. Wow.

 

The kiss didn’t last long before both pulled away. They both turned to look at Marinette again.

 

‘I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean any harm.’

 

“It’s alright. Adrien knows.”

 

Marinette let out a gasp. ‘You know sign language?’

 

Luka nodded. “My sister used to be deaf. She got a surgery to fix it but, I still know it. Plus it didn’t a hundred percent fix her hearing, so we still use it sometimes.”

 

Marinette wasn’t quite sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. He knew sign language which means he knew what she had said to Adrien....fuck.

 

“Did anyone else come with you?” Adrien asked, clear worry in his tone.

 

Marinette shook her head frantically. She really hoped Aurore and Ondine had left by now. 

 

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. You seem like someone I can trust....but you do know Felix personally......oh god....” Adrien was pulled into a tight hug by Luka, who began to stroke the former’s back. 

 

“It’s alright, Sunshine. As lovely as bluebell here seems, if she betrays our trust, I’ll see to it personally that she understands there are consequences to her actions.”

 

The glare Luka had sent towards Marinette made her gulp. ‘I promise...I’m not that type of person...’ She signed shakily. 

 

 

Aurore clenched her fists. She felt her blood boil so strongly it could pop right out of her skin. Ondine had a concerned hand on her shoulder. Aurore didn’t move. She only continued to stare from the slit in between two trees. Her blue eyes turned purple, a white, glowing lightning bolt forming in the place of her pupil. Cracks of lightning and thunder suddenly took their place in the sky, the effect shaking the ground slightly. A light rainfall started.

 

Luka sighed, placing Adrien back up against the bench again. After doing so, he quickly placed is guitar in its case. “Stormy weather...right now? What a coincidence...”

 

Fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Aurore! Marinette knew this had to be her. What the fuck was she thinking?! 

 

Marinette placed her hands in a cup formation, the red glow of creation taking place. Her hand repositioned itself, an umbrella now placed in it. She waved with her free hand, quickly running off.

 

As soon as Marinette ran past Ondine and Aurore, the two girls followed her. Marinette looked over at Aurore angrily.

 

“I know, I know! ‘What was I thinking?’ But he was being mean to you!”

 

Marinette shook her head.

 

“Yes he was!”

 

“Aurore focus on running we’ll argue when we get back.” Ondine ordered.

 

Aurore rolled her eyes.

 

 

Luka was standing up now, his guitar case around his back with Adrien in his arms. “Marinette was lying. She was not alone. Climatika and Syren were with her. I can tell because the weather must have been Aurore and Ondine is always with Aurore. It’s cute Aurore thinks she’s threatening me, honestly. But I have nothing against her, or Marinette.”

 

“Marinette i-is really nice....I’m just filled with fear....why did you have to threaten her? That’s not like you...” Adrien looked to the side, sneezing.

 

“Aww...Kitten...I don’t want you to be sick, let’s get back. But...I don’t know I guess...I was just angry...is it possible you could apologize for me?” After speaking, Luka began walking.

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, Yeah I can do that of course.”

 

///

 

Adrien and Luka had taken the back way, as always. But the two decided it would be best to enter from the side door, rather than the window. But upon getting there, they immediately regretted that decision.

 

“What nice weather we’re having. I’ve always liked the dark sky.” The voice that spoke was flat, rather monotone.

 

Both boys stammered out the name at the same time. 

 

“F-..Felix...”

 


	3. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix calls Adrien and Luka in to talk with him. 
> 
> Marinette, Aurore, and Ondine are faced with troubles of Ondine’s ex. 
> 
> Marinette meets the enthusiastic and hyper Lila at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will make sense when you read the chapter- I DON’T HATE KIM. I kinda just needed this in the plot and he’s not particularly my favorite character. But to kinda even it out, I made his actions not under his control. There.

 

“Yes, that is my name.” Felix replied with a shrug. He was holding a plain back umbrella over his head. “No need to stand there, let get you in out of the rain. I know Adrien tends to catch a cold whenever out unprotected in the rain.”

 

Both were utterly confused by Felix’s calmness—and terrified. Hesitantly and slowly, they followed Felix into the building.

 

Felix had started down the hall, motioning the two to follow. “We’ll be going to the dorm monitor’s office. Clearly we have some things to discuss.” 

 

“Felix I-“ Adrien began.

 

“No need to speak, wait till we’re out of the hall.”

 

 

The three took a turn around the corner, then entered a small side room against the wall. Felix took a seat behind the desk, and Luka helped Adrien into a chair before sitting in the other chair in front of the desk.

 

“So clearly, Adrien isn’t as close of a rule follower as I had believed.”

 

“I....It’s a dumb rule!....”

 

“It doesn’t matter your opinion on it. You were instructed not to interact with any members of the Couffaine family. Especially Luka.”

 

“Luka isn’t bad! He’s just misunderstood! You see a quiet, punk hard rock looking guy from a family that yours dislikes and you automatically assume he’s bad.”

 

“I didn’t say Luka was bad. I said you disobeyed instructions.”

 

“To Be fair, sir, those instructions are completely ridiculous. You don’t even know me, and you’re already judging me....” Luka looked to the side, hoping the two blondes couldn’t see the tears brimming in his eyes. He pulled out his surgical-like face mask from his pocket, slipping it on over his mouth.

 

“I never said anything of the sort, Luka. I’ve only said Adrien broke rules. Do you know why those rules are in place, Adrien?”

 

“Because the Couffaine’s have a bad record and are dangerous and my dad wants to choose who I stick with or whatever.....and that Luka is dangerous and a bad influence and not good for me....But I....Oh god I just.....come on.....Felix please you were my only friend for awhile....Please don’t take Luka away from me....Just...none of That’s true! They don’t know Luka....he’s good for me and he’s sweet and takes good care of me and just makes me feel happy....” Adrien moved his hands over his face. 

 

Felix moves from behind the desk, going to stand in front of Adrien. Adrien moves his hands from his face, looking up. Suddenly, Adrien found that Felix had pulled him into a hug.

 

“Wh...What?”

 

Felix pulled back to face Adrien. “Thank god! I thought your dumbass abusive dad had completely brainwashed you! You have your own personality! You’ve seen through his bullshit!”

 

“W....What? I-I just think he’s wrong about Luka..-“

 

“Your dad doesn’t know anything. He’s a total moron. But you’re so polite to everyone and always so nice about your dad. I totally thought he had completely abused and brainwashed you to make you think like him...oh I’m so glad you have your own personality.”

 

Felix was smiling brightly, something Adrien hadn’t seen since...well ever, actually. It was generally just a calm smile. 

 

“So....you’re not going to tell my dad that you saw me with Luka?”

 

“Oh of course not. Some of the other well, most of the other staff members are strict to the rules given because they’re scared of Gabriel. But you don’t have to be scared of me. So.” Felix’s voice had returned to its normal calm tone. “Are you guys just friends? Or together.”

 

The blush from the twos’ faces gave Felix his answer. He placed a hand over his heart. 

 

“Very sweet. Now you two should get back. Luka, I want you to help Adrien into something warm since I don’t want to disturb Nino. There are no other building monitors for this building tonight. For yours my friend Paul is there, he won’t question you if he sees you come in. Honestly he’ll probably be asleep. If anyone questions you, send them to me. Got it?”

 

Luka nodded. “Th-Thank you so much, Felix....and I feel it. Honesty. Your heart speaks the truth.”

 

“Of course.”

 

///

 

Marinette had crashed on the floor of Aurore and Ondine’s dorm. Apparently Chloe wasn’t back yet, even at 11:30PM. Hm. Upon opening her eyes, Marinette saw Aurore laying with her face right in front of the former’s, causing her to flinch.

 

Aurore smiled. “You’ve been in those wet clothes awhile....I-I’m really sorry about the rain...I got angry....I’m just glad I was able to stop myself from actually attacking him...”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

Ondine was on her own bed, now wearing a purp tank top and teal shorts. She blew and popped a bubble from a piece of bubble gum. “I got a message from Chloe. She said she stopped by the bar and will be back in an hour.”

 

Aurore pushed herself to sit up, helping Marinette to do the same. 

 

“Sounds good. So Marinette, would you like me to help you back to your dorm so you can change? Or maybe you could borrow some of my clothes...I mean leaving room deadline in eleven even though literally everyone breaks it because it’s so super easy to get away with..”

 

Marinette pointed to Aurore, then grabbed the front of the blonde’s tank top.

 

“My-My clothes?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

Ondine let out a cackle. 

 

Aurore turned to Ondine, shooting an eye-roll in her direction. After doing so, she stood up and walked to her closet. “So Mari I know you like pink but I don’t have a ton of pink. How about a black oversized t-shirt with black sport shorts?”

 

Aurore turned her head to see Marinette’s reply, which was a nod. Aurore tossed the clothes to Marinette. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Marinette slipping off her shirt.

 

“Y-You could use the b-bathroom..” She stammered, her face a bright red hue.

 

Marinette shook her head, signing ‘it’s fine’.

 

Aurore was pretty sure the raven’s bra was he only thing keeping her from exploding. Marinette was about to prepare the shirt to go on over her head, but dropped the clothing piece when a knock on the door caught her off guard.

 

“Chloe said she’d message when she was back, and it hasn’t been nearly an hour. Which means...it’s not her...” Ondine put a hand under her chin. She then gasped, sliding to her messages. “Fuck! GO AWAY KIM!”

 

Aurore clenched her fists.

 

“I’m not sure why you have to be so mean to me. I’m really not as bad as you’re making out. I want to be friends!” Kim called from outside the door.

 

“Lies lies lies!” Aurore snapped. “If you’re here to learn more about Marinette, you can get lost.” Aurore turned to Marinette. “Change quickly.” She whispered.

 

Marinette nodded, quickly throwing the shirt on over her head, pulling it down her torso. She next stood up, quickly sliding off her skirt and undershorts, replacing them with the shorts Aurore had tossed her. She raised an eyebrow, pointing to the door.

 

“C’mon girls! Ondine, you’re a great person. I just don’t like that you tried to kill me. I like the quiet type. And I’m sure she’d like me! I’m quite the charmer you know.”

 

“I didn’t try to kill you! And I didn’t even attack you until you called me insane! Your powers are a bit scary too you know. Using your magic to break up couples and make people hurt each other? Fucking horrifying asshole.”

 

“You know, you’re lucky I don’t use my powers on you and Aurore! I’ll leave you alone, just give me what I want.”

 

“Threaten threaten threaten! Seriously! You claim to be nice! These powers have seriously got you all rotten when you’re focusing on them.” Ondine snapped. 

 

To the surprise of all three girls in the room, a ‘crack’ sound was heard from the door, and a large chunk of it flew into the room. Kim reached his arm in, unlocking the knob, twisting the door open to let himself in. His expression twisted to one of shocked delight. 

 

“Oh hey! So you are friends. What a lovely surprise to see you here, Marinette.”

 

Aurore shot a glance at Ondine. “Black lipstick! Kim you shot _**yourself**_ with one of those arrows?”

 

“Not sure what you’re talking about, but apparently.” He cackled, making his way over to Marinette. “You seem rather sweet. No need to be quiet, you can speak up.”

 

Marinette shook her head.

 

“What? C’mon sweetie no reason to be scared!”

 

“She’s mute, dipshit.” Aurore growled. She summoned a shock of electricity into her palm, striking Kim on the shoulder with it. The electric shock caused him to briefly spaz out, falling into his knees.

 

“Oh, you’re going to get into SO much trouble. And it’ll be hilarious!” He laughed.

 

“The only way to reverse the power is a kiss of true love or to get him to do himself! I have no idea what we’re going to do here...” Ondine tensed up her shoulders, glancing around.

 

Suddenly, Kim rose to the ground, grabbing Aurore by her throat. “I see you’re protective of her! I’m not going to hurt her. But I can’t say the same for you. Hope you don’t mind a changing opinion.” Kim summoned an arrow to his other hand, holding it in a position ready to strike Aurore. The blonde only let out a yelp.

 

Before Kim could finish his attack, he felt a sharp jab of pain into his back, and hisself completely paralyzed. He released his grip on Aurore, dropping her to the ground. All three girls turned their heads to look up, Chloe now behind Kim. “Hey, I was notified by Ondine of the situation. I was going to surprise you by coming early, but it turns out I still got to surprise you. Good thing I was already on my way. Kim is absolutely pathetic. He’s pretty average and weak so to strengthen himself, he injects himself with one of his own arrows. You won’t hate him as much when he’s back to normal.” She shrugged.

 

“Nah, he’s still an asshole.” Ondine declared. 

 

“Felix Ager to Dorm GA 403. Felix Ager to Dorm GA 403.” A woman’s voice spoke into a walkie-talkie from the door way.

 

“Tikki!” Ondine smiled.

 

Marinette’s eyes made their way to the sight in the doorway. The woman standing there was very tall with a medium complexion. Her hair was a bright, clearly dyed red. The main style had thick, wavy bangs, a black streak in the middle of them. She wore the rest of her hair in long, thin braids. She wore thin black pants, a long top with ruffles at the end in a red and black ladybug pattern over it, and red flats. 

 

“Chloe Bourgeois, Aurore Beauréal. What has been said about using powers on other students?”

 

“H-How could you even tell I did?” Aurore breathed.

 

“I can sense when abilities have been used, and which ones when I am close enough to who did it. It’s part of my power.”

 

“Fuck.” Aurore stated. 

 

“He was going to hurt Aurore!” Chloe protested.

 

“He’ll get the proper consequences for use of his abilities on himself and attempted use of his abilities on another student. While Chloe can argue it was defense, I’m afraid you cannot say the same Aurore.” Tikki shook her head.

 

“He was praying on Marinette! It was defense!” Aurore shot. 

 

“I understand. But I’m strict on the fact that there are ways to deal with these situations rather than using our abilities.” Tikki looked over at Marinette. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You have me for creation and summoning tomorrow first block.”

 

Marinette nodded with a shaky smile.

 

“Please don’t give me a punishment!” Aurore begged. “I’ve got a shoot for the local weather channel tomorrow afternoon! I can’t miss it!”

 

“We’ll see what Nadja has to say.”

 

“No no no she’s the assistant principal and school and network activity manager! She’ll totally ban me!”

 

“It’s that or Damocles. And he doesn’t like you on a personal note like Nadja. Take what you can get.”

 

“I’m here to retrieve Kim-“ Felix’s voice spoke. He turned his flat glance to Marinette. “Marinette. It’s so great to see you.”

 

Marinette nodded. ‘Hey Felix. I didn’t know you lived on campus.’

 

“I live on campus part time. I’m building BC’s monitor this week, so I’m living here this week. Have you met Adrien?”

 

Marinette nodded. ‘He’s very sweet.’

 

“Yeah, he is. He probably told you but our families are very close friends. I think you would be a good friend for him as well.”

 

‘Yeah. He is...very emotional though...’

 

To Marinette’s shock, Felix signed his next words. ‘He has Luka to help him. Also Nino, but Luka is good for him and his emotions.’

 

‘You....know?’

 

Felix nodded. ‘Just found out. They freaked out but I’m fine with it’.

 

“What are you guys saying that we can’t know?” Chloe raised an eyebrow.

 

“None of your business Miss Bourgeois.” Felix answered. “Now. Can you take the paralysis off?”

 

Chloe nodded with an eye roll. She turned her finger back into the claw-like point, the black liquid collecting back into it. When she was finished, Kim unfroze. 

 

“Come on, Kim. You’ll be coming with me.” Felix ordered. 

 

Kim scoffed. “Whatever. Totally unnecessary.”

 

“It’s not actually. Now you’re going to undo that spell you put yourself under as soon as we get to my office. Understand?”

 

“We’ll see how it goes.” Kim laughs.

 

Felix grabbed Kim by the arm, dragging him out of the room.

 

“Aurore and Chloe. Let’s go.” Tikki stated simply.

 

“I’ll only go if Marinette can come with me.” Aurore crossed her arms.

 

“Fine. Because I’m nice. Let’s go.”

 

///

 

It was the next morning now. They didn’t have to be in class until 9:00AM, something that was pretty refreshing compared to her highschool. The breakfast hall opened at 8:00AM, and closed at 8:50AM. It was an interesting sight seeing everyone there when she and Chloe arrived at 8:20AM. Students were in a mixture of pajamas and fully dressed for the day with no in-between. As good as the pancake and waffle, bacon and eggs where, Marinette missed eating the breakfasts Bridgette had been making her for the past two years since she went to live with her. 

 

Once seated, Marinette slipped out her phone to shoot Chloe a message.

 

‘What did you go out to do last night?’

 

Chloe jumped once reading the message. “Just chilling downtown, really. It’s not a big deal.”

 

Marinette sighed, sending another message. ‘Then why couldn’t I come with you?’

 

“B-Because I didn’t know how late I’d be and I-I didn’t want to take you too far off campus.... But we’re done with that now so, not a big deal.”

 

Marinette shrugged with a silent sigh, glancing around. Her observation rounds stopped on a girl with pure with skin, various black markings, and horns on her shoulders, wrists, and head. She had dark black hair that faded into red at the curled side braid.

 

“You looking at Kagami? The Oni-Chan. With the horns.”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“A lot of us Miraculous have forms to match our powers, we can just hide it. Kagami generally does, not sure what it’s doing out. Wait. Oh my goodness I wonder if she’s tracking someone.” Chloe laughed. 

 

Marinette pointed to Chloe.

 

“Do I have one?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“Yeah I do, but it’s not much. My hair turns black, my eyes turn pink, and my skin turns like a golden greenish yellow color. Oh wait, I forgot to ask! You probably know what it is, can you do it?”

 

Marinette held out her arms, which colored in a faded red with black dots up to her elbows.

 

“Is that all?”

 

Marinette nodded. She took her fork, splitting it in half. She then picked up the halves, a glowing red aura coming from her hands. A small swarm of ladybugs appeared, surrounding the fork halves. The ladybugs disappeared, and the fork was whole again.

 

“That’s how you fixed the door last night!” Chloe realized with a smile.

 

Marinette nodded. Her arms turned back to normal, and she picked up her phone, shooting Chloe another message. ‘Is Kagami dangerous or mean?’

 

Chloe shook her head, shrugging. “Only when she’s angry. She’s generally really calm.”

 

Marinette put down her phone, taking a bite of her waffles.

 

Suddenly, a pair of hands was slammed on the table. “Have you seen Adrien, Chloe, new girl I’ve never seen?” The voice belonged to a female, and was very out of breath. Marinette looked up to observe the voice’s holder. It was a girl with average skin, and long brown hair. She had two small braids framing her face, the rest of her hair in a long, thick braid that flowed down past her back. The tips of all three braids were white and orange. She had on a plain orange sun dress with thin straps, a necklace of a fox tail hanging from around her neck. 

 

“Sorry Lila, I haven’t this morning.” Chloe shrugged. “Why do you need him so desperately?”

 

“I-...I just...-“ All pauses in Lila’s speech we’re for her to attempt to catch her breath. “I....just got a call from his dad he’s visiting TODAY!” 

 

Chloe’s eyes widened. “What?! Why?!”

 

“Apparently he heard news of Felix’s fiancée’s sister coming here and he wants to meet her. Maybe he’ll /finally/ free me from Adrien.”

 

“Um, that sister is right here, and her name is Marinette. And she’s mute.” Chloe pointed to Marinette, who waved awkwardly.

 

“Ah! I’m so sorry. I mean I’m just tired of that asshole. He ruined my life! And now my mom and him are forcing me and Adrien to date and maybe even get married in the future! I’m not in love with him, and he’s not in love with me! I mean he even has a boyfriend-“

 

“Wait. Stop. He what?!”

 

“Oh yeah, I probably wasn’t supposed to say that lol. Anyways cutie bug we should probably pretend you’re not here, you don’t want to get involved with Gabriel.” Lila pulled out a chair, sitting across from Marinette and Chloe. 

 

Marinette glanced around nervously. She sent a message to Chloe.

 

Chloe looked at her phone. “She says what did he do.”

 

Lila let out a shaky scoff. “I...I don’t wa-want to get into i-it....it’s really not important.....But anyways. I know my way around Gabriel so we should probably talk before he gets here this afternoon. What’s your first period?”

 

“Her first period is creation and summoning with Tikki Arle.” Chloe answers.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Luka’s face filled with glee. “Mine too! My powers are illusion! My second period is shapeshifting with Professor Trixx. Can you shape-shift?”

 

Marinette nodded, then sent another message to Chloe to read.

 

“She says that there are certain potions that can morph her appearance and powers. Like aquatic and arctic.”

 

“That’s so totally neat! I wish I could do that. I can just take on other people’s appearances. Well, I can make it look like I did to everyone else. To me I still look the same, but not to everyone else.”

 

Marinette made a heart with her hands.

 

“She means that’s cool.” Chloe translated.

 

“Yeah, it is really.” Lila agreed. “I can be totally amazing sometimes.”

 

“Lila!” 

 

All three girls turned their heads to see Adrien and Nino to the side of them.

 

“Adrien!” Lila jumped up from her seat. “I’ve been looking for you! Did you get the message too?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Glad you’re with Marinette. Did you learn she was the sister and inform her?”

 

Lila nodded. “Yep. Totally did. So. What’s the plan?”

 

“I don’t think we can do anything to get her out of it. If we do, it’ll seem suspicious. Plus my father really isn’t a bad guy. I just have to make sure that we seem like we’re close and that there is absolutely no way that father can cross paths with Luka. He doesn’t have to be near me, he’s totally awful to him. Juleka ended up with a sprained wrist last time my father came.”

 

Marinette gasped silently. ‘That’s awful! Why didn’t you turn him into the law?!’

 

“Not a lot of people saw it. He threatened job loss of all employees who did and expulsion to any student who saw it. My father is a very powerful figure. He’s more powerful than some law enforcement. Plus he’s one of the most powerful miraculous in history. His power has to do with corruption of others. It’s not worth messing with him.”

 

“Personally I think someone should murder him.” Chloe shrugged. “But no one likes that suggestion.”

 

“That’s because it’s ridiculous! Gabriel Agreste is ridiculously strong!” Lila exclaimed. “Manipulation and corruption is his game. Breathing in oxygen around him just fills you with fear! You’ve got to have a strong mind to see through him. My powers of illusion help with it.”

 

‘And this man is your father?’ Marinette signs.

 

Adrien nodded. “Sadly. But he’s someone to respect. He’s always been about protecting me and my family. He knows what’s best.”

 

Marinette shot a glance at Adrien, signing ‘Luka’.

 

“Except for that, yes! Don’t get me started.” Adrien crossed his arms, looking to side with teary eyes. Damn that was quick.

 

 

Luka and Juleka sat against a wall. Luka placed a hand over his heart. “Sadness. I wish I could go over there.”

 

Juleka shook her head. “No, Luka. It’s too risky. You can comfort him later.”

 

 

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to upset you!’ Marinette signed shakily. She looked to the side with sorrow. She next found herself with Chloe’s arms wrapped around her tightly. 

 

“Adrien! She wasn’t trying to upset you with uh...whatever she said! Apologize!”

 

“I’m sorry Bugaboo....I just get emotional when it comes to that...”

 

Marinette silently giggled slightly.

 

“You like his name?” Chloe asked with a teasing smile.

 

Marinette nodded against the blonde.

 

“Well then I shall start using it. I might have done it before, I don’t remember. But I’m going to do it more.”

 

Marinette nodded with a smile.

 

Chloe released Marinette, pushing her to sit up straight again.

 

“So Bugaboo, let’s finish breakfast then I’ll let Lila here take you to first period.”

 

 

“Aurore, there’s no need to be jealous.” Ondine frowned. The two were sitting many tables away from Marinette and he others around her, but were close enough to observe them.

 

“I-I don’t know! I’m not jealous I’m not really but....it’s just that I’m honest! And I’ve known her since we were kids! We were super close! And she gets all blushy around me! What if she starts to like Chloe?! Like romantically?! Chloe can be a friend but that’s all. No one like her deserves someone like Marinette.”

 

“Aurore....you can’t be controlling over her...you have to let her make her own decisions. Not everything has to be about love and relationships. For real.”

 

Aurore only let out a simple ‘hmph’.

 

///

 


	4. If things could change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes to visit Adrien at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I’m sorry. I kinda just wanted to get it out lol.

 

Marinette had taken place in the front with Lila. Tikki was a rather calm teacher. She seemed rather particular about ‘good and bad’. Something interesting to Marinette is that Tikki had a similar power to her. She could purify objects corrupted by dark magic, and could also create objects, but could control what she created. From what Lila had said, Tikki was never to stay in a home that someone else knew the whereabouts of. Outside of her classes and occasional hall monitor duties, she was no where to be seen. 

 

“Miss Arle!” Lila rose her hand.

 

“Yes, Lila?”

 

“May I speak to you out in the hall? With Marinette?”

 

“Is it necessary that you interrupt me in the middle of my lesson for this?”

 

“Well it was on my mind and it’s kinda urgent.”

 

“Can it wait until after class?”

 

“Maybe but I don’t really know.”

 

Tikki sighed. “Alright everyone. Fill out the questionnaire on Handbook.” Tikki walked from behind her desk, Marinette and Lila following her into the hall.

 

“Gabriel Agreste is coming today! He told me not to tell any school staff or anything.”

 

Tikki gasped. “What?! I can’t be here I can’t be anywhere near him.” She let out in a growl.

 

“I know! I meant to tell you sooner but I kinda guess it didn’t cross my mind.”

 

“I wish it would have.” Tikki sighed. “Anyways...I’m going to go to the office to discuss this. Go back to class girls.”

 

Lila and Marinette nodded, walking back into the classroom.

 

///

 

Adrien sat in the front of his destruction and rebuilding class with professor Nick Plagg with his head flat on his desk. Next to him sat the sweet and quiet Mireille. Her power was dissolving liquid substances and taking oxygen from living creatures, a pretty dangerous power for such a sweet girl. 

 

“Adrien, you seem out of it.” Plagg commented loudly, in the middle of his own lesson.

 

“Sorry.” Adrien shrugged. “I’m just tired..”

 

“Hm.” Plagg replied simply. 

 

A ding signaling an office call came on over the speakers. “Can we have Adrien Agreste in the main office?”

 

“Yep, thanks Kaalki.” Plagg replied. A beep indicating the office had disconnected sounded. “You know what this is about?”

 

Adrien nodded while pushing himself to stand, a disappointed and upset look shining in his eyes.

 

///

 

Adrien pushed the office door open. It was a rather heavy chunk of wood, but not heavier than his heart. Upon entering, he was greeted with the sight of Marinette and his father sitting in chairs in front of the principal’s desk, which held Felix behind it. Adrien took a seat next to Marinette.

 

“Hello father.” Adrien greeted calmly.

 

“Greetings, Adrien. I wanted to meet the young lady who knows Felix. Though her silence keeps her from communication, I think she is wonderful from what I’ve seen.” Gabriel replied. 

 

“Yeah, She’s really nice.” Adrien nodded. “And smart too.”

 

Marinette nodded in thanks. 

 

The wooden door was pushed open. A man with long teal green hair pulled back into a ponytail entered, walking to the back of the room, making way to another door in the back. 

 

“Luka Couffaine is up front, preparing to come to the nurse’s office. Found unconscious against a wall with several bruises and a bloody nose, he’s awake now.” The man called to the person in the back.

 

Adrien and Marinette had a hard time containing their visual shock of the words they had just overheard. Marinette glanced over at Felix, who had a calm fire in his eyes. 

 

“So Gabriel.” Felix began, attracting the man’s attention to him. “Rather than meeting Marinette, what brings you here this time?”

 

The green haired man had walked back out now.

 

“That’s about it. But I never mind checking up on Adrien and his progress here. How is Lila Rossi?”

 

“She’s good. Still preforming at an advanced level for her age.” Felix answered. 

 

The door swung open once more. The man with the real green ponytail re-entered, a bruised and beaten Luka as described following him. 

 

Adrien had to fight the urge to run up and hug him. He bit his tongue.

 

Right before turning to enter the back room, Luka shot Adrien a saddened glance. He was thankful his father didn’t catch it.

 

The door opened once more. 

 

“Mmmm....mm..Mr Agggresssteee, it’s nice to seeee you hereee.” The voice that spoke was that of Octave Nooroo, a principal’s and faculty assistant. Though he was nervous a lot, the stutter came from a disability. Nooroo wore his light lilac hair in a long braid to the side. “You’ve been d...d..discussingggg being a visitor in one of my classes about mind control and corruption! Would you like to do so now?”

 

“I’m a little bit busy, Octave.” Gabriel replied. 

 

Felix picked up the office phone, a ring from it telling him to do so. “This is Felix.” He paused to let the person at the other end speak. “Yes, Marinette Dupain Cheng is in the office. Yes I believe she’s finished.” He turned to Gabriel. “Marinette has been called by the assistant principal in her office. Is alright if she leaves?”

 

Gabriel nodded. “Hopefully I’ll see you again, Marinette.”

 

Marinette nodded, quickly racing up from her chair. 

 

“Hm. Well I suppose I could go with you right now.” Gabriel pushed himself to stand. 

 

“You go ahead to my room. It’s 407 in building C. I’ve got to discuss something with Mr.Damocles.” Nooroo walked to the right of the room, leaving through a door against the wall.

 

 

Once Marinette walked through the long office branch and finally out to the hall, she was greeted with a sight of Aurore. “We’re going to Nadja! Yay!” She cheered. Aurore was placed in a wheelchair. She often used one to get around due to her difficultly walking long distances. “You can thank Sass by the way. Saw you in there and wanted to get you away from that deranged man as soon as possible. Called Nooroo in there to get Gabriel away.” Aurore explained. 

 

Marinette nodded. She took out her phone, a message from Chloe testing on the screen.

 

‘Chloe’

 

‘Hey Mari. Heard you got called to talk to fuck tard Gabriel. Me and Lila will meet up with you in the cafeteria at the back <3’

 

Marinette turned her phone to show Aurore the message. 

 

Aurore nodded with a smile, but a jealous rage hid itself in her eyes. A heart? Seriously? Who did this blonde bimbo think she was?

 

“M-Mind if I join you?”

 

‘You can join.’ Marinette nodded with a smile. It was simple enough for Aurore to understand with her basic sign knowledge.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Marinette jumped, turning her head to see Gabriel Agreste behind her. She moved to the side.

 

“I’m bringing her to the assistant principal. She’s new so, she still needs help around the school.” Aurore explained.

 

“Hmp. They’re putting you, someone who needs help yourself instead of her perfectly capable roommate?”

 

Aurore let out a gasp, then a growl. “How dare you! I know her better than that bimbo anyways! I just have trouble walking long distances asshole!”

 

“You do know who you’re speaking to, correct?”

 

“Gabriel Agreste. Yes. Yes I do. Now be on your way. I don’t have time to hear even more about how Chloe is better than me!”

 

“Hm. Well then be on your way.”

 

Aurore growled. She wheeled away, and Marinette followed her. As soon as the two girls had exited the area completely, Gabriel put on a sly smirk. 

 

“I haven’t felt emotions such as these in such a lot time. Oh how tempting it is.”

 

•

As soon as Gabriel was completely gone, Adrien pushed himself to stand as fast as he was able to. “What happened with Luka?”

 

Sass sighed. “That’ll be for you to find out. He won’t tell us anything.”

 

Adrien nodded. Without him having to say anything, Sass lead Adrien to the nurse’s office where Luka was. 

 

As quickly as he could, Adrien propped himself to sit on the bench next to Luka. “Luka, tell me what happened.”

 

Sass left the room.

 

“I think...I think your dad was looking for me specifically for this purpose. Juleka texted me that she ran inside to a hall full of students before he could get to her. He just hates us that much.”

 

Adrien let out a growl. “I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill him one day! You didn’t do anything to him!”

 

“Besides exist, no. No I don’t.” Luka sighed. 

 

“I keep saying I respect him and his choices but...this just isn’t fair!” Adrien slammed his fists into the bench underneath him. 

 

Luka pulled the blonde into a gentle hug. “It’s okay, Sunshine.”

 

“No! No it’s not...” At this point, warm hot tears down Adrien’s cheeks. He sniffled.

 

“He’ll get his Justice eventually.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

///

 

 

>  


End file.
